Life is bittersweet
by jhonenfreak
Summary: What happens when a freakin insane person writes her second Invader Zim fanfic? Read to find out!
1. The Trip

**Okay you people, here is another one of my stories for to enjoy…and hate if you're like that. But let's hope not. I enjoyed reading your guy's comments and I REALLY appreciate them. Okay now for the basic stuff. Invader Zim and all of it's characters are copyright to Jhonen Vasquez. Kad, Jak, and Kat belong to me. I think I have some other characters in there but…I can't remember. **

"Wanna go on a trip with me, Purple, Tak, and one of your friends?" Kad's father Red asked her, as he gave her a big grin.

"Oh boy would I!" Kad squealed as Tak ran up and panted happily.

"Have you heard!"

"Yeah!" Kad yelled as they danced around like hobos on crack.

"Go and get your friend, we're leaving in an hour." Red laughed and slapped Kad on the back to get her going.

"Bye dad!" Tak yelled to Pur as she ran away after Kad.

"I know who you're gonna take." Tak puffed as they stopped in front of a small apartment door.

"Okay I just hope his roommate isn't around." Kad growled as she knocked on the door, but before she could even touch it the door opened. But this wasn't their friend, it was his roommate Skoodge.

"Well hello ladies, you're so expected." Skoodge said casually as he smoothed back his antennae. Kad curled her lip in disgust and peered over his shoulder as she tried to get a glimpse of her friend. She smiled and pushed past Skoodge as she strode over to her friend who was facing the wall.

"Hey Zim!" she said happily and he whirled to face her. She snickered at his expression and sat down next to him.

"Well you're looking happy today." he smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean!" she growled playfully.

"That you're not usually this happy." he smirked as she crossed her arms and tried to frown with no success.

"Well anyways, we're going on a trip and you're invited. That is, if you want." She said and he nodded so hard it looked like his antennae would fall off. She squealed and ran out of the room, but not before making Zim crazy and intent on catching her. Her garnet colored eyes shone brightly as she pranced up to Zim and poked him. She had done that to him ever sense they had become friends, which had been from they were only a few days old, along with Tak.

"Run Tak run! Kad squealed as she tore done the hall with Zim in hot pursuit. Tak laughed and ran after them just as they entered the Massive loading dock. Zim lunged and tackled her carefully as they rolled together on the ground laughing.

"Well I see you've found your friend." Red said as he raised a non-existent eyebrow at Zim and Kad, who were lying in a heap at his feet. "Oh! Yeah, of course I did!" she panted and stood up, brushing herself off. She grinned wolfishly and helped Zim to his feet.


	2. Take Off

**Same old stuff, Kad belongs to me and Zim, Red, and Pur belong to the great lord Jhonen Vasquez and blah, blah, blah.**

"Okay you guys, we're taking off now so all aboard. Wait, where's Tak?" Purple asked as he looked around for his daughter. Suddenly she staggered huffing and puffing into the room and stood next to Kad.

"Here I am! I was right behind them until the evil monkey from my closet started to chase me." She said as her father, Red, and her friends began to laugh and mutter 'evil monkey'. Tak whimpered and looked over at the doorway where a brown monkey with sharp teeth growled and pointed at her. Once Red and Pur finished laughing they ushered all three friends into the Massive as quickly as they could. Soon they were all in the very large throne room, listening to all of the rules and where they would be staying at.

"Yes sir!" Kad said as she saluted her father and ran off, followed closely by Tak and Zim.

"Hey are you guys hungry?" Tak asked as Zim and Kad nodded eagerly. "Thought so, follow me."

"Whoa this is the biggest cafeteria…I've ever seen!" Zim gaped as they entered a large snack room.

"Okay so what would you like?" Kad asked as she clasped her hands together and smiled. "Nachos!" and "Curly fries!" where her replies so she clapped her hands and their food choices appeared instantly before them.

"Now that's what I call fast food!" Zim laughed and he ate as if he had been starved. Kad laughed quietly and settled down next to Zim. He looked up from his nachos and raised an unexistent eyebrow before gorging himself once more. Kad tilted her head as Tak choked with laughter. Zim, now finished with his nachos, sat back with a sigh of content. Kad hunched over in boredom, but smiled to herself as she thought of some pranks she could pull on Tak.

"Hey Z…" she started but when she looked him in the eye she got a funny feeling in her squeedly spooch. She also found that her tongue felt gummy and that her heart beat faster.

"No it can't be. How could I love him? I mean we were friends…forever. Not anything more to each other. Naw, it's probably just the donut I ate earlier. Come to think of it, it did taste pretty weird." She thought to herself as she looked at him again, but this time the feeling was gone. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and drew a map, then handed it to Zim. He stared at it for a long time before finally asking, "What's this for?"

"For when I do…this!" she said and gently tugged his antennae before running off.

"She's going for our room, which might help a little." Tak said as she munched thoughtfully on a fry.

"What makes you think that?" Zim asked her as he scratched his head in confusement

"Oh I have my ways." Tak smirked as she handed him back the map, which now had a line from the café to a very large suite. Zim ran out of the café toward the room as fast as he could on his robot spider legs.


	3. Love

**I'm gonna have at least five chapters up today so um yeah. Have fun.**

When he got to the large crimson door he opened it very slowly so as not to let Kad know he had found her. He saw a lump in the huge bed and grinned to himself as he snuck towards her quietly.

"Rarr! Ha, I got ya!" Zim laughed as he jumped on the bed and tasseled with her, but he was surprised when she didn't reply. Confused, he lifted the covers and peered at her. She had confused expression on her face and he found she was trembling when he sat down next to her. "Kad what's wrong?" Zim asked and laid an unsure comforting hand on her back.

"It's real, it's not what I thought it was" she whispered and he scooted closer to her.

"What's real?" he asked her as he tugged her arm to get her to sit up.

"That thought…" she said almost fearfully as Zim pressed closer. He noticed she was still shivering slightly so he reached out without thinking and stroked her antennae softly. She stopped shivering after a moment and she let out a small purr of pleasure before starting to doze off. She sighed in content and leaned her head onto his shoulder as she fell asleep.

"Eh? Kad why are you leani…oh Irk!" Zim yelped as he drew his hand back quickly.

"Huh? What happ…Zim?" Kad asked as Zim coughed and looked away to hide his embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I...I wasn't thinking..." he stammered as he looked her in her unusual blood colored eyes. She was the only Irken that had that color of eyes as far as he knew of. She gave him a slight, shy smile before doing something he never expected. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly as she hugged him. When she pulled out of the hug she saw his expression and laughed. He stared at her with wide eyes and his mouth open with his long, striped tongue hanging out the side in shock. After awhile he shook his head and looking at her know in a new way. She gave him a tickling feeling now when he looked at her. He had heard of falling in love and all of its marvels but never had he thought he would experience it himself. That was because he was an inch or two shorter than most Irkens and the whole society depended and revolved around height. With that thought he heaved a sigh and looked down.

"Hey Z, what's the matter?" Kad asked softly as she sat next to him and lowered her head to look into his reflective ruby colored eyes. He glanced at her and got the tickling feeling in his squeedly spooch once more. He also forgot what he had been thinking moments earlier.

"Oh I'm fine, I was just…thinking." He said as he sat up straight and puffed out his chest, mocking her. She grinned and punched him lightly in the shoulder. He smiled back and tackled her gently. The weird thing this time though, was that she went limp in his grasp.

"Kad, are you okay?" he asked as he felt a twinge of fear. He turned her over gently and found that she was smiling at him, "you little! You freaked me out!" She snickered and sat back up. She grinned and plopped back down on her belly with a sigh. Zim crawled next to her and rested in the curve of her side as she slept quietly. Soon, Zim eventually fell asleep and the Massive soared smoothly through space.


	4. Arrival

**You know what? I'm just going to cut to the story and for those of you that are going to review...join the dark side! We have muffins...**

"Kad, wake up, we're here." Red said as he prodded her gently awake with a long, olive green claw.

She raised her head wearily and smiled, "I'm awake."

"Well what about him? He asked as he pointed at Zim, who was curled up next to her.

Kad blushed and whispered, "Dad, I feel uh…strange around him. You know all happy and tickly-like."

Red smiled, "I've always had a feeling that you would fall in love with him."

"But he's my life long friend; I didn't think friends started relationships."

"Well sometimes friends can surprise you." Red winked as he hovered out quietly. Kad was confused; she had known Zim since, well forever. Loving him felt weird, she couldn't even stop thinking about him. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and looked down at him.

"Zim, we've arrived." She said softly as she reached out and touched his antennae. They quivered and he raised his head sleepily. He gazed at her for a moment before shaking his head; his antennae flopped as he did so. Kad laughed and so did he, he suddenly felt foolish around her now. Kad stood and jumped over to him, but instead of pushing him she kissed him. He held a hand up to his cheek and raced after her once more. After running through many winding hallways they arrived in the control room where Red, Purple, and Tak were waiting. Kad looked out at the glistening white planet and squealed, "Snow!"

Red smiled and said quietly to Pur, "Let's see how in love Zim is with my daughter." Pur nodded and grinned as he watched Zim stand unusually close to Kad. "Hey watch this." Red said as he opened the door but didn't lower the ramp. Kad squealed with joy and ran towards the hole then to almost everyone's surprise, jumped down.

"No!" Zim yelled as he ran after her; but he got there too late. He knelt next to the hole and watched her tumble about thirteen feet until she hit the snow. He glared angrily at Red but to his surprise he saw Red laughing.

"Well mister hero, aren't you going to 'save' her?" Red laughed as he pointed through the opening. Zim darted through and stared at Kad, who had poked her head up from the hole she made as he fell through the air. He landed in the deep, powdery snow with an explosion of the stuff. Tak followed soon after. He climbed out ans saw Kad disappear as she plowed into the snow as hard as she could. He followed easily but when he turned a sharp, sudden corner she had made he got confused. There were three tunnels going in different directions as if she were looking for something. He took the middle one and started to run when he heard snarling. Peering around the corner, he saw Kad bravely fighting a strange black alien. He rushed up to it as it threw her against the wall of something metal. He climbed up the spines of the creature and sat on its shoulders as he tried to gouge out his eyes. Eventually it became weak with blood loss and fell to its knees, never to get up again. Zim, who had been thrown from the shoulders, stood up weakly and looked at his hands. They were covered in the strange alien's blood as well as his own. He panted and limped over to Kad who had gotten up and now was knelt next to something. He peered over her shoulder and gaped in astonishment at what he saw.


	5. Betrayal

**I like ponies! eye twitches Don't mind me I'm just lurking...**

Kad, his Kad, was talking to a frightened little smeet to calm it down.

"K…Kad please don't tell me that's yours." Zim stammered as he stared.

"Irk no! I found him near…there." Kad said sadly as she pointed to where a dark, limp shape lay. Zim looked over there and felt a twinge of pity for the smeet, after all its mother had been killed so it had no one. She picked the smeet up and held him close as she climbed out of the hole with mechanical spider legs, followed closely by Zim.

"Dad, don't leave the Massive! Beam us up!" Kad yelled up to the Massive as a beam of light surrounded them.

"So you're telling me you found him in a cave with a monster and his mother is dead?" Red asked angrily as he paced. Kad nodded and held the smeet closer. The trio left quietly and made their way to their suite without talking. Kad clambered onto the bed and stood on her hands and knees as she watched the smeet for a moment. Zim, looking the other way and not noticing she had stopped, ran straight into her backside.

"Zim!" she exclaimed as she almost toppled over.

"Sorry." He muttered, but eyed her again as he moved to the side slightly. He grinned and traced her sleek form and shivered in delight. But then he noticed something felt wrong.

"Not now." he moaned as he turned pale and slowly edged his way towards the edge of the bed. Then he jumped off the bed and quickly ran into the bathroom.

"What's his problem?" Kad asked Tak, but was surprised to see the look on Tak's face.

"Remember that movie we watched in health class? Well he was uh…" Tak stammered in embarrassment.

"Zim wouldn't try to…would he?" Kad said in a hushed voice. Zim burst into the room with an ashamed look on his face. He made his way slowly to the bed and never once looked up.

"Zim, you're okay right?" Tak asked him. He just winced and turned away. To their surprise he started to slowly walk towards the door. But before he reached it he looked over his shoulder at Kad and whimpered in shame.

"Kad, I love you. I've never felt this way before and now…There are so many things we could achieve and so many things we could do, it's just I want to be an invader more than anything. It's my dream, please understand that." He said this through a strained voice and for the first time, tears came to the corners of his eyes. He turned from them once more, "Goodbye Kad." He opened the door and ran. The only thought that came to his mind was 'what am I doing?' as he slowed to a jog once he got out of the Massive, which had landed back on Irk. He ran into his apartment where he quickly packed for Invader training, thankful that his roommate wasn't around to see him then start asking questions. He knew the trainers would make him forget, it would be hard to, but it was his dream to become an Invader. "From this day on, I will turn my back on love!" He said angrily. But somewhere in his heart, which was turning now turning cold and black, he longed for it once more. He picked up his suitcase and scribbled a note to Skoodge telling him he was leaving. He walked out the door and glared angrily back over his shoulder before walking quickly towards the teleporters.


	6. Earth

**Last chapter for today, unless of course I can learn to type much faster! sobs I can only type 37 words per minute! lol, I think that's pretty good for myself though.**

"Kad, can I come in?" Red asked as he knocked on the door to his daughter' room.

"Whatever." Came her muffled reply. Red floated in and sat on the edge of her bed as he rubbed her back. She was lying face down and had stayed that way for about five days. She looked up and whimpered, "He's gone." She looked terrible; she had dark circles under her eyes and was getting thin from not eating.

"I know, but I do know where he's at." Red sighed as hope flickered in her eyes. "He's at the Invader training academy." At that all of her hope disappeared and she looked down sadly. "I was thinking, sense Tak and Zim have gone to training, I think that you should start making plans about going to the Brains. After all, you aren't a child anymore." He said firmly but kindly.

Her eyes lit up and she grinned, "Can I go right now?"

Red laughed and sat her up, "Eat first, you'll feel better." Kad nodded and kissed him on the check before running out of the room at full speed. Pur stared at her as she passed and laughed at Red.

"Did she just kiss your cheek?" Red nodded and floated out of the room slowly.

"Dad! Guess what? You're the one who's supposed to train me! "Kad panted happily as she stood in front of him.

Red's eyes widened and he choked, "But all I train are the royal guards." Kad nodded and bowed.

"At your service, my Tallest." Red sighed and gestured to a large room as Kad eagerly walked in. The training was intense and lasted for about twenty years, but in the end she turned out to be one of the best royal guards he had trained.

"Mistress, the Great Assignment is about to begin" a service drone called as Kad groaned and got on the rest of her armor as fast as she could. She grabbed her shock stick and rushed out the door, almost knocking the poor servant over. Kad arrived just in time and took her place at the bottom of the large stage as her father and his co-ruler arrived to address the new Invaders. The whole thing lasted about two hours and was the most boring gathering she had attended, in her opinion. After the Great Assignment it went back to being the same old Irk for five years. Then the war began.

"Kad, we need you to retrieve every Invader that is off this planet! The transmission is broken and we need you to take the fastest ship in the fleet. We need all the help we can get." Purple ordered as she raced into the docking bay. The list of planets was on the computer so all she had to do was set it on autopilot and push turbo. Soon she had told every Invader on the list except one about the war.

"Earth, what is that?" She asked herself as she neared a green and blue planet she had never heard of before. Her tracking device picked up Irken technology and she landed quietly. She got out and smoothed out her black and blue uniform before knocking on the eerie purple door. When nobody answered after some time she let herself in quietly as she searched the house. Suddenly her antennae picked up the unmistakable sound of someone in pain. She walked over to an elevator and stared in shock at what she saw in the lab. It was a wreck, screens were cracked, beakers were shattered, and potions had burned holes into the ground.

"Dear Irk, what happened here?" She whispered to herself as she stepped carefully through the mess. She walked around a corner and stood frozen in horror at what she saw before her.


	7. Wounds

**Okay the next chapter is sooo cheesey! Man! I have never typed ANYTHING so sappy before. in fact, when I was typing it I was laughing so hard I choked.**

An Irken surrounded by his own blood tried weakly to get up. A cry started in her throat but she stifled it as she walked forward slowly. His head swiveled and he stared at her for a long moment, his ruby colored eyes pleading for help. He winced in pain and gasped for air as he collapsed, his antennae drooped limply in front of his face. She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him as she tried to carry him, using the aid of her spider legs. After what seemed forever, she staggered into the ship and set him on the bed. "Computer, tend to his wounds. Please make sure he lives." Kad panted as she started to fly the ship. She set the autopilot command and fell back into her chair. It was going to be a LONG two months. She heard a small moan from the other room and padded quietly next to the bed. She laid an ungloved claw on the Irken's cheek and stroked it soothingly. He opened one eye slowly and looked at her. She had a warm, kind face and a gentle touch as she tended the wounds the computer couldn't reach. The thing that surprised him most was that he was still alive. Everything was fuzzy as he tried to remember what happened. He remembered he had been working in his lab when a loud crash as Dib tried to get in, but this time the break in was serious. He remembered the knife clearly though. He shuddered and looked at her again. She was a miracle, as if she had been sent by the gods.

"You saved me." He said as his voice cracked with pain. She nodded and smiled reassuringly.

"I didn't want to see another Irken die. Too much Irken blood has spilled lately." She said kindly but sadly. He tried to sit up but was met with searing pain as he did so. He clenched his teeth and plopped back down panting with pain. She stood over him with a worried expression as she stroked his antennae softly. Sighing with content, he closed his eyes as he fell into a peaceful sleep. Kad looked at him and smiled slightly before walking into the cockpit. "Computer, drive the ship manually. You know what to do if enemies appear." Kad ordered as she walked back into her patient's room. She opened a door quietly and stepped inside. It was the bathing room and she hadn't taken a relaxing bath for about two weeks. Not that she was a scumbag or anything; she had used cleansing soap though. As she was getting undressed she felt as if someone was watching her. Her back was turned towards the door so she peered over her shoulder as she slipped into a robe. Standing in the door was her embarrassed patient.

"How long have you been there?" she asked him cooly as she slipped into the hot tub.

"S...sorry but about the entire time." He stammered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I wasn't completely naked." She said as she sunk deeper into the warm clearish blue gel. "I'm in my bikini."

"Can I come in? You know, for my wounds." He asked as she smiled and nodded. She flicked an antenna towards her blue and black uniform and drew the curtain so she couldn't see him change. He pulled back the curtain and slid in with a shuddering sigh.

"It looks like you have gotten at least a little bit better." She inquired.

"Eh, really? You know you look familiar." He said as he moved closer and lifted her chin to look at her more closely. She stared at him in surprise and pulled away from.

"I have to go, I hear a transmission coming through!" she lied as she slid out of the gel and threw on her uniform. He watched her leave and sighed in disappointment, "Oh well, at least this is really soothing my wounds."


End file.
